Darkest Night/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Alderheart narrows his eyes against the sunshine as he pads from the medicine den. Crisp brown leaves litter the clearing and a soft breeze lifts his fur. Jayfeather calls after him, telling him not to forget the borage, since they need more. He says that they don't need to collect it today, and just to remind him the next day. The blind medicine cat had been fussing over herbs since sunrise since he worries about getting fresh stock before the rain. :Alderheart had promised the gray tabby he would collect comfrey, but Alderheart's stomach rumbles with hunger. He pads to the fresh-kill-pile to find that the hunting parties have not returned. All that was left is a stiff mouse and a cold sparrow from the day before. He glances around the clearing to see if anyone else was padding towards the fresh-kill-pile, but no one is. Out of habit, he looks towards the apprentices' den. :Even though a half-moon has passed since Twigpaw moved to SkyClan, Alderheart expects her to pop out with bright eyes, excited about the day's training. Alderheart tries to imagine her in SkyClan, knowing she probably is a warrior by now. Wistfully, he hopes that Leafstar has given Twigpaw a name worthy of her spirit. He misses her questions, enthusiasm and endless ideas. Leafpool's cheerful greeting jerks Alderheart from his thoughts as she pads beside Briarlight, who was dragging herself around the edge of the clearing. :Leafpool states that she and Briarlight are doing laps and that she thinks Briarlight is getting faster. Briarlight puffs beside her, her forepaws holding her up as her useless hind legs splay behind her and she responds that she is not getting faster, but Leafpool is getting slower. Leafpool purrs in amusement, turning towards Alderheart and nodding at the pitiful fresh-kill-pile, suggesting that Alderheart waits till the hunting patrols return. Alderheart rolls the mouse closer, saying that he hates to waste prey. Briarlight responds he should waste it while he can, then pauses to catch her breath before continuing, saying that leaf-bare is coming and he will have plenty of time to eat stale prey at that point. :Alderheart sighs, thanking her, but states that he is so hungry that even the old mouse will still taste sweet. Briarlight begins her slow process around the clearing once more, and Leafpool trots after her, encouraging her that there is only one more lap to go and that she wants to see if they can make it around without stopping. Briarlight retorts that Leafpool is the one who keeps stopping and that she is talking to every cat in the camp. : Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Briarlight *Squirrelflight *Bramblestar *Cloudtail *Thornclaw *Poppyfrost *Lilyheart *Brackenfur *Lionblaze *Cherryfall *Molewhisker *Millie *Graystripe *Blossomfall *Daisy *Plumkit *Stemkit *Eaglekit *Shellpaw *Dewnose *Ambermoon *Larksong *Sparkpelt *Ivypool *Fernsong *Bumblestripe *Hawkwing *Violetpaw *Kestrelflight *Onestar *Puddleshine *Firestar *Purdy *Crookedstar *Hollyleaf *Kinkfur *Crowfrost *Echosong }} Mentioned *Leafstar *Sandynose *Mothwing *Willowshine *Tinycloud *Finpaw *Needletail }} Important events Prophecies }} Errors Inconsistencies }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Darkest Night Category:A Vision of Shadows arc